Draco Ginny
by RonnieBrett
Summary: Ginnys always known Malfoy, and has always hated him. Or has she just confused hate for something else? something,that she doesnt want to feel, and something that will get her in deep water should anyone find out. Especially Him...


Draco + Ginny

The first sentence is always the hardest to write. Its the one sentence that makes or breaks your story, its the sentence where you have to grab your audience and pull them in, get them hooked so they read and keep reading. Once the first sentence is down the rest just come, and your fingers roam over the keyboard like someone obssessed. You can have the entire story in your head, but its just the first sentence that stumps you, how to start off your story, the beggining. Fortunatly life, is not like a story, no one really needs to think about the first sentence it just comes, as a baby. Simple. The first sentence of your story may be when you first kicked a soccer ball and you pretended to be Ronaldo, or it could be when you made a high waisted skirt out of your old tshirt. For Ginny, the first sentence of her story wasnt the hard part. it was her second sentence that really stumped her for the first sentence was when she realised just what she was feeling, and how her stomach dropped and she felt a bubble of happiness coming up her throat. Then the 2nd, when she realised it was like Romeo and Juliet, except he didnt love her back. He didnt even like her! she was just some Weasly girl some blood traitor spawn. She knew she shouldnt even like him, she was disgusted that she liked him! but she couldnt do anything about it. She tried, so hard to stop it. But it wouldnt work. Someone had already written her first sentence and all she could do, and all that her heart, and her mind even, would let her do was to read this story to see how it ended.

When Ginny first realised she was in Love with Draco Malfoy she was on the train home to The Burrow for christmas sitting with her usual crowd Luna, Dean, Neville,Seamus and Hannah Abbott. The idea had been creeping up on her for a while now, but it was like an alarm going off in her head. She'd known she was going to have to wake up, but still she just wanted 5 more minutes.

"Oh" she exclaimed "Shit!"

her pulse was raacing and her brown eyes were wide. She didnt like him, she didnt like Malfoy. But even as she tried to convince herself she knew she would just be lying. Hadn't she sat in the great hall so often just staring at the back of his head, watching the light bounce off his blonde helmet of hair? she'd had a sort of fascination with him, often mentioning his name just to hear everyone bitch about him and his muderous family, and then gobbling up all the information she'd hear. But she hadnt thought she'd ...liked him. She couldnt let anyone know. It would pass, it was just a bad boy phase she was going through. It would go away and then she'd go back to liking all the 7th year boys like Seamus Finnigain,who was her latest crush.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up a saw everyone looking at her " you alright?" asked Dean

"er... yea im good just i got a shock, we went over a bump back there...remebered it was Charlies birthday last week its ok. im good"

Dean raised his eyebrows but went back to reading The Quibbler. He'd been hooked on it evr since Harry's article had been in it back in 5th year, and he often got it free off Luna. He'd been trying to get Ginny to go out with him for ages but she hadnt risen to the bait. Yet.

"its ok ginny, you were probably just affected by a Phorein. They common round these parts"

Ginny stared at luna, "A what?"

" a phorein, they make you forget stuff all the time, its really hard to catch them because they move so fast, whizzing from one person to the next just making their memories go dissapear. Sorta like Knargles. and Lehters. Frawns. Centuars do it sometimes too. Mernads..."

ginny let Luna go off on her spiel about made upcreatures. She had more important things to think about. Maybe if she went to the Loo, she might bump into Malfoy and the they could- NO! Ginny scowled at herself "Let it pass it'll go away. Just like Aunt Muriel. it'll go" and she held onto that thought all through the train ride, the saying goodbyes at Kings Cross and for the first 2 weeks of Christmas.

Then she saw Malfoy agian.

But not in the way she would have wanted.

hi this is my first fanfic story plze comment on it and tell me what you think thanks!

:)


End file.
